HTA0048
by California Jones
Summary: In the beginning of the 21st Century, an interplanetary war broke out. Now, on the newly inhabited planets, there has been an anti-entertainment law passed on some planets. Labeled as terrorists, HTA0048 strives to stop that law. Follow the characters as they go from understudies to real performers in the famous intergalactic singing group, HTA0048. Nyotalia-verse, First crossover!
1. Prologue

Our sweat and determination are carried out into our songs.

Our shed tears will turn into stars.

HTA0048

We'll journey across the cosmos to see you.

* * *

You could hear nothing but construction going on. The air was permeated with factory smoke.

"Stop, you hobos!" a worker called out to a small gathering.

"What the hell? Move it!" one of them responded.

"What sort of gathering are you attending?" the worker asked.

Multiple signs were hung up showing the words 'No Idol.'

"Uhh… Well…"

This planet, Lancastar, was inhabited by people after they fled from Earth. An interplanetary war broke out at the beginning of the 21st Century. A law banning entertainment was passed on quite a few planets as to avoid hindering workers. The people didn't respond well. They now secretly attend concerts.

"Don't play dumb. Involvement with entertainment is a criminal offense around here. Show me your IDs."

"Cut it out! Are you kidding me?"

"Don't resist."

Meanwhile, below the streets, 4 small girls were headed somewhere, trying desperately not to be caught. When one tripped, a worker almost discovered them, but just thought it was a rat.

The girls were getting tired from walking.

"That was close," said a girl with long brown hair.

"Yeah! I thought my heart was going to explode," said the one with short blond hair.

"Have this," said one with short blond pigtails, giving the brown haired one a juice box.

"You're so well prepared, Alice," said one with long blond braids.

"Emily," Alice called, tossing her the juice box.

Emily drank from it, "Meixiang, it live entertainment that fun?"

"You'll see. The amazingness is really unforgettable."

Emily and Alice got excited, but the braided hair girl got scared, "That sound scary."

"Oh, Lilli," Emily said, chuckling

"Don't worry. I'll be with you," Alice responded

'HTA0048!' could be heard in the distance, past the mine they were in.

"There they are!" Meixiang exclaimed. They started running until they could see the light. They jumped the fence, and looked out past the crowd. An airship came down with many spotlights shining.

_Aitakatta! Aitakatta! Aitakatta! Yes!_

Meixiang was copying their dancing

_Kimi ni!_

While HTA0048 was singing, the girls stared in awe. So many performers on one stage, with a purple-haired girl in the center.

"So this is entertainment," Alice said.

"Oh my," Lilli fearfully stated, "I'm feeling funny. Why?" she asked, near tears.

Meixiang sang along, and showed them what they did with their hand. You know, that devil horns gesture? It's hard to describe. They all did it. The center girl was literally shining bright. They all took a spatial formation on their own little hovercraft things. The song ended, but an anti-entertainment attack was launched. It was hard to believe. They were singing and fighting at the same time.

It was truly unforgettable.

"I want to be just like them."

* * *

**In this, the Nyotalia characters replace the original AKB0048 understudies.**

**Emily-America-Nagisa**

**Alice-England-Yuuka**

**Lilli-Liechtenstein-Orine**

**Meixiang-Hong Kong- Chieri**

**Rosette-Seychelles-Sonata**

**Francoise-France-Kanata**

**Emma-Belgium-Mimori**

**Sakura-Japan-Suzuko**

**Madeline-Canada-Makoto**

**The successors will be the same.**

**Each chapter is 1/2 episode. Dang. That'll be like 52 chapters.**


	2. The Chance Almost Missed

**-5 Years Later-**

School

**Alice's POV**

The teacher was giving us a boring lecture about our anti-entertainment. I was secretly on my device, and I saw the most amazing thing. Emily was asleep. Sure, why not?

**Emily's POV**

Ow. I must have fallen asleep. I turned around and Alice gave me a weird grin and showed me some ad.

"WHAT!?"

"Is something wrong, Jones?" the teacher asked.

"No." I sat back down.

**Factory**

"Lilli sure works hard," said one of the worker ladies, referring to Lilli (Now with short hair), who was manning the welding robots, "She doesn't have any relatives, does she?"

"Well, her brother is in the military. She's only 13."

"Good work, Lilli. That's it for today."

"Have you adjusted to factory work?"

"Yes. It might be a little hard, but I love playing with machines."

**Lilli's POV**

"Here. You can have these, if you don't mind that they're leftovers."

"Danke. I'll eat later."

My device rang.

_Alice: Hurry. We're waiting out back. It's the 77__th__ Generation auditions for HTA0048!_

**No POV**

"I got it!" Alice exclaimed, "We apply over LinkedIn. What should we do?"

"What do you mean?" Lilli asked.

"I'll apply," Emily said.

"Emily?"

"They say they want to see us. We have to."

* * *

Alice was singing and dancing along to a 00 song.

"Alice, that rocked!"

"You sound just like Mayuyu."

"Thanks. Your turn, Emily."

The song started, but Emily didn't sing to well.

"Aitakatta, aitakatta, aitakatta" she sang meekly, "Yes!" she exclaimed normally.

* * *

"Sorreeee. I was too embarrassed."

"You'll never make it like that."

"B-but, you can feel her passion."

"Really? Good."

* * *

Emily had another hot dog.

"Emily, if you keep eating hot dogs, you'll become one," her mom said.

"I won't even comment on how wrong that just sounded."

"Emily, I notice that a poster in your bedroom has to do with entertainment. You must take it down," her dad told her.

"You went in my room without permission? And it took forever to find that poster!"

"Emily…"

"You were also singing in there earlier. You must stop at once."

"I'm done with dinner."

"Emily!"

"Let her be."

**Emily's Room**

"Stupid. Retard. Idiot dad," she sighed, "They're so cute. I wonder if I could become an idol."

"Emily, I'm coming in," her mom said.

"Such cute ribbons. I want to wear one, too."

"Emily! Eat these. You dad became chief of the DDAE not long ago. He's like this because of his job," she said, putting some rice balls on her desk.

"What does that have to do with me? I can't sing because of him. Inside or outside, I get punished."

"Emily, please try to understand his feelings."

"Well, what about my feelings!? So you're with him on this…." She began crying.

"Bring the plate down when you're done."

She looked at the food, "I'd rather eat my own puke."

* * *

_Ring ring_

"O-oh my god," Alice said, her bike falling over.

"What is it, Alice?" Lilli asked.

"W-we passed the audition!"

"What?"

"All of us passed!"

Lilli cried tears of joy and hugged Alice.

"We even got e-tickets to the location."

"Isn't that great Emily? Emily?"

"I can't do it."

"What?" Alice asked/exclaimed.

"I can't."

"But you told us to audition!"

"I'm glad we passed, but my dad won't allow me to go. I suck at singing and won't make it."

"Why do you chicken out now? You're horrible. You fail!" she then sped off.

"Wait, Alice!" Lilli called out.

* * *

"Absolutely not," her dad said.

"Why not?"

"The audition area will likely be attacked."

"But.."

"It's pointless."

She turned off the TV, "0048 came to see us 5 years ago, where entertainment was banned. They knew of the danger, but they came! The concert changed Lancastar that day, but nothing will change if you don't try!"

"Change is pointless. We still had to move from America."

Emily stormed off.

**The park**

A slapping sound could be heard.

"Why shouldn't I have a dream? I haven't even made it through!" Alice yelled.

"But you want to make it through, right? I was in love with you," this shocked Alice, "but I can't love you anymore if you become an idol"

"I'll show you, Alfred. I'll make it through and you'll bow down to me! You won't get so much as an autograph!" Alice also stormed off. Emily saw the whole thing.

**Factory**

"All clean," said Lilli, cleaning before tomorrow, "I'll miss this place a lot. I wish I could've gone to school. This place was my second home. Someday, when the cherry blossoms bloom, I'll be here again!"

* * *

**Morning**

Emily was preparing to leave

"Emily."

"Mom! Um… I…"

Her mom put two red star hairclips in her hair, "What do you think?"

She looked in the mirror, "I look like I belong on a poster. Thanks Mom!" they hugged.

Emily pedaled her bike as fast as she could. She could not miss this! The shuttle was about to take off! Her friends were worrying about her. She showed up as the shuttle started to take off! She fell off her bike. Her friends opened the door, and tried to grab her hand. Lilli missed, but Alice caught her! She was pulled in! The shuttle then flew off at full speed.

"Emily, you came!" cried Lilli.

"I was so worried!" Alice also cried.

"Let's go together…. Towards our dreams!"

* * *

**Phew... That was a LONG chapter. Yes, I realize this story is just Hetalia in AKB0048 episodes, that's the point.**

**That WILL change. I'll be putting original chapters soon.**


End file.
